


Peanut Butter

by Fizzpopetite061796



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzpopetite061796/pseuds/Fizzpopetite061796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bobbi being random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter

“Wait, what?!”

Clint pulled his head out of Bobbi’s warm, soft neck and peered at her with astonished eyes.

“I don’t like peanut butter.” 

The blonde replied, her eyes locked onto his. 

“WHY? Everyone loves peanut butter!”

“God, you really know how to spoil the mood don’t you, sport?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes and untangled herself from his embrace, walking towards the fridge with her light blue button up shirt still open. She fished out a glass pitcher filled dangerously to the brim with orange juice and poured herself a glass. 

“Little bird, I just… I’ve never met anyone who doesn’t like peanut butter. Not even Natasha…” 

The graceful stick-fighter handed the fierce archer her half-finished glass of orange juice and he sipped gratefully. 

“You’re weird. But I like you.”

Bobbi placed herself on top of Clint’s hips, running her hands all over his broad, intensely-trained chest. Clint couldn’t help but smile with his eyes closed; the way she touched him always felt magical. He slithered his hands up to her waist, thumbs perched in her venus dimples. She arched her back and wriggled out of her shirt, letting herself fall on top of him. 

“I like you too.”


End file.
